


Mystery Masquerade

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masquerade Ball, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: They meet years after the war at a memorial ball and then leave each other at the end of the night! Who is Hermione's mystery date? Will she be able to move past their dangerous moments from years before?





	Mystery Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VinoAmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinoAmore/gifts).

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.
> 
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror- twisting and turning to check everything had fallen in place properly. Her dress was a dark midnight blue chiffon dress with silver filigree winding itself through the material. It flowed down to her ankles and if she twirled just right it would blow out. Her mask was made of a silver metal with purple gems dotted around it. 

She was ready in the sense that her dress and mask were perfect but her anxiety of being in a large crowd since the war was stopping her from being ready for the ball. 

Going alone wasn’t helping her nerves. Ron was going with Padma Patil and Harry was going with Ginny. No one left to go with but having to go as she was furthered the panic. 

Apparating out of her parents' old house to the Ministry she glanced around the Atrium in awe of how they had transformed it into a fall dream. Oranges, yellows and browns mixed together perfectly. Pumpkin seats sitting around the edges for those that would need to take a load off. Floating trays of champagne moving around to all the guests and everyone talking to each other kindly. 

The war may have been a tragic event but it brought so many people from all over together. Hermione wondered exactly who was going to be here besides the Minister and her friends. 

🎭🎃🎭

He had been watching her since she walked in, the woman in the blue dress was radiant, there was something that drew him to her. Waiting until people started to dance- he made his way around the room to where she stood. 

“Would you care to dance, Madame?” His deep voice asked. Not telling her who he was until later would be best. He couldn’t afford for this beauty to skip out on him. 

“Sure,” the woman said, hesitating slightly before taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the outskirts of the dance floor. She had been avoiding crowds all evening so he assumed this was the best way to keep her in his arms for as long as possible. 

“You are the only person that has made me feel calm in year,” the man said, not even thinking of what that would sound like. 

“It’s weird but normally being this close to someone or a crowd would have my anxiety skyrocketing but with you I’m absolutely fine,” the woman said without pause. She seemed to be questioning why he made her so calm, so he dipped her to distract her from her inner thoughts. 

“I’m glad that you are also calm, after this song would you like to have a seat and drink so we can talk a bit more?” He asked hoping that she would accept. 

Smiling and nodding, “That would be lovely.” 

After a few more minutes the song ended and they made their way off the dance floor. 

They sat for quite a while talking about nothing and everything but their identities. It wasn’t until a dark haired man with green eyes behind his mask came to the pair, “Hermione! I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” the man exclaimed. 

If she felt him tense beside her she didn’t mention it but quickly farewelled him and followed her friend, “I’ll be back.” 

Antonin sat there for a while longer wishing he had never asked her to dance. She would hate him once, no, if she ever found out who he was. Quickly fleeing he left before she could come back to him. 

🎭🎃🎭

Hermione was slightly disappointed when she got back to the pumpkin that they had been sitting on and the mystery man was gone. But when she couldn’t find him anywhere her heart dropped, he had made her feel relaxed and calm. She hadn’t had that in a while and she wanted to get to know him. 

Asking around no one seemed to know who she was talking about. They hadn’t had any interactions with the man. 

Not long after she had given up searching for him, Hermione left for home and couldn’t get to sleep because all that was going through her mind was who was the man that had danced with her all night and captivated her so quickly. 

She ended up taking a dreamless sleeping potion and got up early for work the next day. 

Weeks flew by before she heard his voice again, he was in the head of her department's office talking about a position that he was going to take. 

As the door opened, Hermione pretended to be immersed in her work as she heard her boss approaching. The only desk available was one behind her. 

“Dolohov, this will be your cubicle. Sorry you have to share but we have nowhere else for you,” the portly man said. 

“Ah no trouble sir. I don’t mind sharing.” Looking at who he was going to be sharing a workspace with he gulped. 

“Miss Granger, early as usual I see, this here is Antonin Dolohov. He’s going to be working with us on the dark artefact raids,” her boss said. 

“Sir, should we really have _ him _ working on that kind of stuff?” She questioned. 

“You know very well that he repented for all that he did in the war, you will be working with him and you won’t cause a fuss. Do I make myself clear?” Her boss growled. 

“Perfectly sir,” Hermione stated not even acknowledging the handsome man behind her. 

They both settled into work for the day, avoiding one another at all costs. 

Antonin was the first to break the silence, “I’m sorry for what I did to you when you were younger, I regret that the most. I was so caught up in the Dark Lord’s orders that I didn’t think of who I was facing.” 

“It isn’t that easy to be forgiven.” 

“I know. I’m going to work at it though, I enjoyed our night at the ball and I want more times like that.” Antonin said. 

“I may have enjoyed myself before knowing who you were,” Hermione stated before ignoring him again. 

🎭🎃🎭

It had taken Antonin months before she would talk to him, a month later and they were enjoying dinner together with their boss. He had just left and Hermione started to rise as well before Antonin caught her arm. 

“May I please escort you home? It’s late and I don’t like the thought of leaving you alone,” he pleaded with the witch. 

“Fine. But only to my door,” Hermione said standing and allowing him to help her out her coat on before leaving the restaurant and walking beside each other, it was only a short distance to her parents house. She had picked the restaurant she did for a reason. 

“Thank you for letting me walk you home,” Antonin said smiling down at her. A curl came loose from her bun so he smoothed it back, the gasp from Hermione let him know she wasn’t as unaffected by him as she made out to be and without thought of consequences, he leant forward connecting their lips. 

The pull of power they both felt as their lips connected was exhilarating, moving his hands to her hips he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss before letting her go. 

“Go inside and lock the door behind me before I beg you to come inside.” Antonin breathed out. 

“Bye Antonin, see you tomorrow,” Hermione said stunned by what had happened and how it made her feel. 

Opening the door she leant on the wall next to it, trying to catch her breath. No one had ever made her feel that powerful with just a kiss. 

“Hermione. The lock,” Antonin growled from outside. 

“Oh. Right. See you,” she said quickly chucking the lock and watching as he walked away. 

She had some thinking to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> The coordinators and author would like to thank you for reading and supporting our contest! Xo


End file.
